The present invention relates generally to packaging for condiments. More particularly, the present invention concerns condiment packaging adapted for opening in at least two different ways.
Condiment packaging has evolved over the years, starting with basic glass bottles and jars for display and sale of condiments, including without limitation ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, sauces, and the like. That basic packaging later included larger capacity bottles and jars, and then containers made from synthetic plastic materials. Eventually, the packaging concepts turned to providing packaging suitable for individual portions of the condiments.
Individual packaging for condiments has, itself, seen changes. At one time, the packaging was simply an empty cup that could be filled with a condiment from a large capacity condiment dispenser that may, for example, have included a pump or other suitable dispensing device. For many years, condiments have been available in individual portion packets or sachets which seal the condiment between a pair of generally planar sheets of material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,801. One or more weakened zone may be provided to simplify the act of opening the packet to access the condiment contained therein.
Condiment packages having a generally rectangular receptacle portion covered with a substantially planar sheet have been long known also. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,579. Such condiment packages were later provided with breakaway corners and exposed corners for the covering material, thereby providing different access means for the condiment packaged therein. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0183637, and 2002/0100760.
Packages for varied products are also known where the receptacle portion has a generally frustoconical shape with a spout at one side. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,898,003, 3,660,960, and 4,863,036. Typically, receptacles having this configuration have been used for relatively low viscosity products such as milk and cream.
Squeezable packages for products are also known where the package has a spout at one end and the forming materials are weakened in the vicinity of the spout to permit access to the contents thereof. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,529,224, 4,921,137, and WO 2007/126817.
Containers for liquids have also been proposed which permit dual access modes. For example, one mode allowing squeezing for product removal and another mode allowing dipping for product removal. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0278562 (commonly owned, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference thereto). It has been proposed to use different opening methods where the product has different consistencies. See, for example, Fr. Patent No. 2,801,570. Moreover, various designs for containers which permit the varied kinds of access have also been disclosed. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0164045.
Notwithstanding the development of condiment containers, a number of difficulties are known to exist with available containers. More particularly, during use, the containers tend to be messy making them imperfect for use by children, and for use in vehicles when provided at drive-thru food sources. In addition, in recognition of environmental concerns, some retailers impose restrictions on the types of materials that may be used in products sold or otherwise provided through their retail outlets. When dealing with individual portion sizes of condiments, shelf-life stability for the condiments therein becomes important to maintain wholesomeness of the condiments. That stability may result from a variety of factors including for example permeability of container materials to oxygen.
Other shortcomings include difficulties encountered by a user when trying to insert his/her finger between a peelable cover and a flange of a container, when trying to peel-off the cover. The bonded relationship between the cover and the flange makes it difficult to properly grasp the cover.
Moreover, it is desirable to package condiment containers in closely arranged compact relationship for shipment, but the configuration of the containers often makes this difficult to achieve.